Just A Little Girl
by TheSolitaryNoodle
Summary: Songfic to Amy Studt's Just A Little Girl. Bellatrix, sixteen years old and on her second mission, has a bit of a tough time proving she's not your average girl to the other Death Eaters. ONESHOT.


Hiiii. New oneshot, peoples. :D Songfic, this time. My first Songfic, so it will SUCK. Just so you know.

**Okay, this is an Amy Studt song. I first heard it years ago and listened to it again a while ago, and think it's the perfect Bella song. YouTube it – and if anyone has the MP3 of it, could you pleeeeeeeeease PM me and say? I'd really like to have it, and it's pretty unknown so it's not on any of the sites I usually use, so really I can only have someone send it to me. The lyrics are in Italics. :)**

**Anything HP-wise you recognise is Jo's, and the song is Amy Studt's. Enjoy!**

**--**

Bellatrix Black sat on a chair, smoking, as her dark eyes flickered from one black-cloaked figure to another. They were in a tent somewhere in a Canadian forest, on a mission for the Dark Lord. Her second mission.

She smiled widely at this thought. She was sixteen years old, halfway through her sixth year at Hogwarts, and had already successfully done a mission for the Dark Lord. Now, she was sent on her second, just two weeks from the first. Not many others could boast that. No one except her, however, could boast that they were the _only_ female Death Eater.

Someone – Travers, if she wasn't mistaken – yelled from the other side of the tent and waved his arm, signalling for them all to come over. Bella stood up, putting out her cigarette on the table and walking over to him.

"Right," He said, looking at all the men, but his eyes missing her. Bella wasn't surprised – many of the men were hostile towards her. They didn't like being shown up by a girl. Bellatrix smirked at this thought.

"The Dark Lord sent us here to capture Marc Delaney, an ex-Death Eater who tried to escape the Dark Lord when he left the Inner Circle." Travers continued, making several members of the group hiss in fury, including Bellatrix. "We are not to harm him, just capture him and bring him back to England. However, we need to find a way of getting him alone. Any ideas?"

At this, Bellatrix grinned. She'd done her research. She knew how to get him. "Delaney gets a Portkey from his work to his house every day at 8.15 pm. On the way, he stops off at the graveyard to visit his Mudblood wife's grave. She was the one killed by us two weeks ago." She smirked again as she said this – she'd been the one to cast the final Avada Kedavra, though no one but her Lord had credited her for it. Then again, no one but her Lord mattered. "If we wait for him there," She continued, "It'll be easy."

All the men acted as if she hadn't said anything. Bella glared at all of them, but they didn't make eye contact with her.

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
But I think I've got the answer  
Already know what you're gonna say_

Finally, Yaxley spoke up. "He gets to that graveyard at about 8.15. We could get him there."

Everyone clapped him on the back, congratulating him for such a good idea. Everyone except Bellatrix. She couldn't believe the indignity of it. That had been _her_idea! How _dare _he steal it? How dare _they_ act as if it _was_ all his idea? She was used to being ignored, she got that at home, but this was entirely different!!!

She shoved past one man angrily and stormed over to Yaxley, glaring up at him. "How _dare _you? That was _my _idea!"

Yaxley just laughed. "Did I upset the little girl?" He leered down at her. "Listen, Black, you probably couldn't capture him anyway. You'd need someone there, holding your hand. Besides…" He looked her up and down, grimacing, "Aren't women only good for sex and popping out kids? You shouldn't be fighting, little girl, you should be at home, learning how to sew or something equally useless. Or, if you do insist on being here…" He smirked, reaching out to stroke her face, "Bend over a table and lift your skirt."

Bellatrix screamed in fury, jerking her head away and storming off, hearing the catcalls and jeers the men yelled after her. She gritted her teeth and walked on, back to her chair.  
_  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

Three hours later, Bellatrix sat by herself at a small table in a separate room, drinking Firewhisky like it was going out of fashion. She could hear the men in the other room, laughing drunkenly, probably at some sexist joke one of them had just made. She wasn't planning on joining them. She'd been invited, yes, but on one condition – she was naked. That's all they thought she was good for, just because she was a woman!

In a moment of fury, she stood up and threw the now-empty glass of Firewhisky at the wall of the tent. It hit it and fell to the floor, smashing into sharp shards. Bella glared at it for a few more minutes, before sitting back down and gulping the drink down straight from the bottle.

Suddenly, she sat up straight, turning in her chair to face the shut door. Someone had just said her name.

"Bellatrix Black…" Another slightly slurred voice came, probably answering the first one. "Is an insolent little cow, but I'd bang 'er any day. 'Ave ya seen the tits on 'er?"

More laughter came as Bellatrix saw red.

A calm, rich voice with a slight French accent came next. Rodolphus Lestrange. "I think everyone has, Jugson. She practically flashes them in the robes she wears. But I like how you put that – insolent little cow. Describes her perfectly. She's just a little girl, what would she know of Dark magic? How could she compare to, say, us men? We're built for fighting, she's built for giving us heirs."

_You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
What have I got to share?_

Bellatrix stood up so fast her chair was knocked over. So, they thought they were better than her? Just because she was a girl? Pah! She'd show them!! She would do _anything _for the Dark Lord – she'd kill her sisters, anything. The Dark Lord knew that! She had to show those idiots, too! Didn't they understand she loved her Lord more than anything else in the world? Did they not hear her vow to him when she got her Mark that she would _always_ be faithful? _Always?_

_But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?_

Serving the Dark Lord was the only thing she wanted to do! She didn't want to sit around at home, being handed over to some stuffed up Pureblood man as soon as she left school doing nothing with her life except pushing out screaming brats. No. It might work for Cissy and Dromeda, yes, but not Bella. Never Bella.

She wanted to be the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. She wanted to be the one he relied on, the one he trusted with his most important tasks. She didn't want to be known as 'so-and-so's wife', no, she wasn't built for that life. She wanted to be known as Bellatrix Black, the most feared witch in the world, the Dark Lord's right-hand woman. She could be, easily. She had the talent, the skill. The Dark Lord saw that – he wanted to train her in the Dark Arts over the summer, an honour she could only have _dreamed_ of.

She was sick and tired of people trying to change her into the perfect, pristine Pureblooded wife. She wanted someone to accept the rebellious, wild, admittedly slightly slutty girl she was.

_Don't you understand  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
How I long to hear that you take me  
For who I am_

Bellatrix kicked the chair, sending it skidding into the table leg, before she spun on her heel and stormed into the other room, her wand drawn. The men looked up at her, falling silent.

"Aah, Black…" Lestrange said, smirking at her. "So you decided to join us. You seem to have forgotten the little deal we made about your clothes, though."

Bella turned to him, her wand focused directly between his eyes as she ignored the laughter of the men. "_How dare you??_" She hissed. She was visibly shaking with anger now, and her grip on her wand was so tight her knuckles stood out, stark white against her already pale skin. "I may be a _girl_, but I'm better than any of you!!! How dare you think that just because I'm a woman I can't do what you do!? I can do whatever I like, and being a girl has nothing to do with it!! Don't ever try to tell me what I should or shouldn't do; I can do that myself!!!"

_'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

Lestrange just smirked at her, standing up and walking up to her. She was about a head and a half shorter than him, and a lot slimmer. But she had her wand. She could defend herself with her wand. She could beat him with her wand. His skills lay in manipulation and physical fighting, while hers thrived on the Unforgiveables.

"You don't seem to understand, my sweet," He said, stroking her cheek. She pulled her head away, trying to pretend she didn't notice the tingles his thumb caused on her skin. "We're the men here. You're the girl. Who has the upper hand?"

_'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

"Whoever can duel the best!!" She hissed, moving her wand back between his eyes. "I'm warning you, you'd better not get on the wrong side of me. I won't hesitate to torture you 'til your eyes bleed, Lestrange. I can, and you know it."

"Really, darling, can you?" He asked sarcastically, speaking with the air of someone faced with a four-year-old who _insisted _that no, it was not a kitchen pot stolen when the house-elves' backs were turned, but a helmet to fight the dragon outside in.

"I can!!" She snarled, her short temper nearly burnt out.

"Of course, I believe you." Rodolphus smirked, though his voice suggested the exact opposite.

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
_

"_I hate you_." Bellatrix hissed venomously, shaking with anger more than ever. "You pompous, sexist, egotistical bas-"

She stopped as his hand flew around her face in a stinging slap. A gasp – more of shock than of pain; she got enough slaps from her parents and was used to it – escaped from her lips as she collided with the table when she stumbled backwards from the force of the slap.

"How… how _dare _you?" Bellatrix snarled, more like an enraged leopard than a teenage girl, once she had regained her balance. She'd dropped her wand when she fell, and the feeling of vulnerability enclosed around her like a cloak as she realised she'd have to turn her back to him to get it, and she didn't know what he'd do when she wasn't looking at him.

"Talk to me like that again, Black, and I won't go so easy on you." Lestrange snapped, glaring down at the smaller, younger girl. "I don't think you quite understand your task in this life. You are not to fight, you are to marry and have children. It's what women _do_. You're not meant to be here."

'_Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

Bellatrix screamed in fury, giving him a well-aimed kick between the legs. As he doubled over in pain, she turned and dived along the floor, grabbing her wand. She rolled over, pointed her wand at him and shouted, "_CRUCIO!!!_"

The red light filled the room, as did Rodolphus' screams as the curse hit him. The other men stood up and backed away, scared. Bella scrambled to her feet, keeping her wand trained on him, and intensified the curse.

"I can torture you for hours, Lestrange." She said in a deadly quiet voice, though she knew he could hear her. "I'll enjoy it. I'm never going to get tired of hearing your screams. I'll think about this moment for years to come, _Rod_, and smile, remembering how you begged me for mercy." At this, she put more power behind the curse, smirking nastily down at him. "Or… or you could apologize, and I might let you go."

Rodolphus screamed, his throat already sore from the amount of screaming he'd done in that short amount of time. The agony was unbearable; he'd rather die. He wanted to die. Why didn't she just let him die? "ALL RIGHT!!" He yelled, though his words were barely distinguishable. "I'M SORRY!!"

Bellatrix grinned like a child in a sweet shop, tongue between her teeth, as she released the curse. "What was that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows mockingly.

"Rodolphus got to his feet, panting and dusting himself off as he glared at her. "I _said_," He spat, his voice thick with hatred. "I'm _sorry_."

Bellatrix pursed her lips, tapping her wand against them as she tilted her head to the side. After a few moments a wide grin spread across her beautiful face as a rich, throaty, and slightly insane laugh escaped. "Nope." She said, pointing her wand back at the man. "Don't feel like forgiving you right now."

'_Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

--

Okay, I originally made it so the lyrics were all clumped together without the double spacing, but does that automatically and I can't change it on this laptop, so it'll just have to stay like that. Sorry.

Yeah, I know… a lot of sexism in here. I always viewed Pureblood men as kind of sexist, so Bella had to work her way twice as hard to get to the top of the DE's, which makes it all the more impressive. But I do NOT agree with what the men said in this whatsoever.

Review, and you get to torture Roddy too XD

xxxx


End file.
